


First Meetings

by theladyofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest
Summary: Legendary lovers don't always start out that way
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small piece written with the intent to capture a snapshot of what could have been the Inu No Taisho and Izayoi's first meeting!

She was lost. That much she could say for certain. She was almost positive that she had stumbled through this exact thicket mere moments before. Or had she?

Well that was probably why she was lost, if she was being entirely honest with herself.

Willing herself to remain calm, she took a deep breath before allowing the many layers of her junihitoe to drop unceremoniously, from where she had lifted them up to her knees, back down to the forest floor.

Now that she had actually left the manor, Izayoi could admit that perhaps she had acted in haste. She was a woman now, it was only natural for her parents to begin to seek a match for her. After all, if her marriage could be arranged to a man of high enough standing, it could be incredibly beneficial for her father and the state of their household.

She would have returned home right then, had she been able to find her way there.

It was then that she heard it.

The snap of a twig on the floor behind her, the slight clink of armour. There was someone here with her.

Izayoi whipped around, prepared to scream bloody murder, before she came to a shrieking halt when faced with the man standing in front of her.

Oh but he seemed like much more than just a man.

Tall, with broad shoulders and silver hair. His eyes glowed a bright gold, contrasting with the brown of his skin and the sharp blue lightning bolts that tore across his cheeks.

A demon. 

His stance was relaxed, leaning arrogantly against a tree while he regarded her with curious eyes.

“And what is this?” His voice was a deep baritone, one that seemed to wash over her in waves.

She opened her mouth to respond with a sharp retort before her eyes fell on the hulking sword strapped to his back and her lips promptly sealed again.

“Little princess out for a stroll today?”

Izayoi could have screamed at the condescension in his voice, but the predatory way his much larger form was circling her in prompted her to keep silent.

“I was just returning home.” She said stiffly, keeping her eyes trained on the muddy floor and the dirt lining the bottom of her junihitoe.

“Is that so?”

Nodding wordlessly, Izayoi prayed he would drop the matter and give her permission to continue on her way. She wasn’t in the mood to banter with some lowly demon. Besides, she had heard whispers of the demon warlord that ruled supreme over these lands, one who didn’t tolerate strays in his territory. If anything, this fool should have feared the wrath of the reputed Inu No Taisho.

In that moment, she almost prayed that this elusive warlord would make a sudden appearance, even if only to chase this wastrel away.

“Well, oh lost one, I do believe your home is in the opposite direction.”

Izayoi’s teeth gnashed together in anger at the humour in his voice.

Laughing lowly to himself, he had just turned to leave when she found she could bear it no longer and finally spoke.

“My name is Izayoi.”

He turned back to face her then, golden eyes gleaming with a sudden danger.

“Did you say something, little girl?”

His voice had gone exceptionally soft, tinged with a hint of malice. She found she didn’t care though, her anger gave her courage and she stalked up to him to crane her neck back and stare into those otherworldly eyes.

“I said, my name is Izayoi. Not little girl, lost one, or any other variation your pig head can come up with. You don’t know who you’re speaking to, demon, and you’d do well to find out!”

Her courage faded when a monstrous sound came from him. The growl of an angry beast. Sharp fangs bared down at her before he leaned down until his face was level with hers.

She expected him to yell, grab her by the arms and shake her about like a ragdoll. Instead, he spoke in a soft whisper, hands clasped tightly behind his back.

“Thank whatever kami above who has intervened on your behalf today, human.” He breathing, hissing the last word like the most foul of curses.

“You have nothing to fear from me,” he continued, smirking at the small flinch she gave. “Even my foes are ones of equal standing to me. You, my dear, are frankly, not worth the time it would take to smite you where you stand.”

Fear gave way to intense rage and before she knew what she was doing, she had brought her heel down on his foot with a snarl.

“To hell with you!” She spat, before hiking her junihitoe up to her knees and angrily stomping off in the direction he had indicated earlier.

Izayoi found herself praying that he’d be discovered by the Inu No Taisho and slain where he stood. If she had her way, she would never see that brute again.


End file.
